User talk:KidProdigy
Thankyouthankyouthankyou! ---- Yes I know I forgot the spaces, but I'm just THAT happy you fixed the Lenalee page. I may not be a serious editor (I generally edit out grammar mistakes and the like, since I'm not that experienced), but I do appreciate the work that's done on here. Heck, I would've let you know myself if my computer battery hadn't died. Stuff like that is just so... ugh, there are no words. At least, not ones I could use in a polite conversation. 17:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Administrative request ^.^ Thank you for taking care of the Lenalee Lee talk page. May I ask one more thing of you? The problems with vandalism (today's example being forefront at the moment) have made me aware of how little power I have when people vandalize, especially when they do one vandalism on a page after another and make it impossible for regular users to undo it without requesting administrative help. I was wondering if I could be granted rollback permission. I always have the Recent Activity page open so I can keep an eye on the changes non-regular users make to the wiki, but if I leave for a while and come back to find vandals have made multiple abuses on one page, there's only so much I can do to correct it without opening a new tab and doing a side-by-side comparison as to what changes the vandals made, and I'm starting to feel guilty for filling your talk page with requests for vandalism correction. I would still, of course, come to you or one of the other admins for any help I need, but if I had rollback permission guarding the pages would be much easier for everyone involved. I appreciate your consideration... .Seshat. 19:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much~ .Seshat. 22:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but how did you put the picture of Allen with the crown on top of the page ? Spotlight Request Hi. D.Grayman Wiki looks really good and I will add it to the approved spotlights list. One request; would you consider changing the link color to a slightly lighter gray? I find it very hard to read at the current color. Even a few shades lighter would help immensely. -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also I'll pass along your suggested image to the people who create the spotlight graphics. But they have the final say on what to use and what not to use. They do generally take an image from the wiki even if the one you suggested won't work. -- Wendy (talk) 03:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi one more question. How did you become the admin of this wiki. I would like to become the admin of one other wiki but I don't know how to. This wiki's admin is not very active. DSM144 Spoiler warning I know it stands to reason that, because this is a wiki, there will be spoilers, but shouldn't there be some sort of warning for people who are visiting for the first time and can't put "wiki" and "spoiler" together in the same equation? I know some manga sites, like the Bleach wiki, have had problems in the past where people visit an article, read spoiler information, and then complain about having the series ruined for them, and even though I don't think we've had that problem yet, it's still better to be prepared than to have someone who would overreact stumble across us, get extremely angry, and then complain to the main Wikia community. We wouldn't have to put warnings everywhere; just on the main page should suffice. Like, right below the "follow us on Facebook" link and above the "D.Gray Man Cast" box. It would simply have to say something like "Warning: This wiki contains an abundance of spoilers related to the D.Gray-Man series, including information from chapters not yet released in tankōbon format. There will be spoilers. Read at your own risk." .Seshat. 22:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Generals page ^.^ Thank you for acting on my spoiler warning suggestion. Could I possibly ask for something else? When I redid the Black Order page, I added new categories, including the Structure subsection of the Organization section, and under this subsection I gave an overview of the General title, even though there is already a Generals page. The Generals page, though, was made back when there wasn't enough information on the individual Generals and thus did not have their own pages, and reading the Generals page now... It's a bit useless. When I gave an overview of the generals on the Black Order page, I did it with a lot less redundancy, and the General title doesn't really have enough information for it to merit its own page. Basically, the page is a waste of space. Could we delete it? .Seshat. 19:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ Thank you~. .Seshat. 19:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) o.o' Sorry, but could you do this page, too? Grand Generals Jeez, people really did add so many useless pages.... .Seshat. 19:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) My apologies for making your talk page nothing but a page of deletion requests, but could you also delete the Heart of Innocence page? The information was just copypasted from the Innocence page, nothing is referenced, and we don't have enough information on the Heart for it to have it's own page. Thank you. .Seshat. 05:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I have an question I've been thinking - since you seems like a person who can do stuff like this could you be able to make an notification/template similar to the article stub but warning about of serious '''lack' of references''? I find it frustrating that the minor character (like Link, Emilia, Timothy etc.) has like every sentence(sometimes almost every word) properly referenced but such characters like Kanda, Allen, Lavi etc. have none so to speak - maybe such notification will mobilize some users to sort the informations given. --Wszemir 11:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:I have an question Thank you! I'm counting on you then :) --Wszemir 14:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:I have an question thank you, once again! your job was indeed well done! --Wszemir 14:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:I have an question well the worst part is that I had to label most of the articles this way >.> --Wszemir 14:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) User block request I'd like to ask that the anonymous contributor 112.204.145.158 be blocked for vandalism done to the Allen Walker page. Please and thank you. .Seshat. 22:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you also block anonymous contributor 95.133.53.45? They tried to destroy the Index Forum. .Seshat. 04:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion request Sorry to disturb you, but could you delete the God page? It has absolutely no content, and we have nothing to fill it with. .Seshat. 01:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much~. ^.^ There was one other thing I needed to talk to you about... I've been going over the Gray Ark Fan Book a lot lately (been researching the specific names of character abilities and stringing together the proper Japanese characters to put on the pages), and the correct way to spell D.Gray-Man is actually with a lowercase 'm'... So, it should be D.Gray-man. Would it be possible to change that so that's what's displayed on the bar at the top of the internet window when people open it? .Seshat. 08:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ Thank you~. .Seshat. 08:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) New character template Could you make a new character template specifically for Akuma? The main difference it would have from the regular character templates would be that it would display the level of the Akuma in question, as well as the names of the two humans that were used to make them (Like even though Marc's Akuma is simplified to be called Marc, Claire was also used to make it). It'd still need all of the other things, though, like blood type, voice actors in English and Japanese, appearance in the anime and manga... .Seshat. 01:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC)